modeling
by briana121396
Summary: Bella is a model that moves in a house in forks to hide from paparazzi and try to live a nomal life for a while. She meet Edward that has just enough money to pay bills by working at the market store. He has always love the looks of Bella from the pictures on the magazens but wil he love her for her?
1. Chapter 1

**sorry i cant finish my other storys right now but here is this story that i can hopfully finish. my computer is still not fix but im using my aunt's right now. i would have typed more on edward reading twilight but i dont have bd right now but im trying to finish it. i promise i will finish my storys. i hate not finishing them. dont worry i am doing the best i can so here is another story this is somthing i wanted to wright for a while so what the hell i will give you somthing while you are waiting for my other storys love you all. i always try to read all your commets. i need them. it really helps me good or bad. please wright back.**

I stare in my room full of pictures that are me think how different I look from now then those pictures from top page magazines. That is partly why I am giving this up for a little while. I need to find my self. I want to live life and not be chased by poparazzi. thank god that i dont have to die my hair or wear a wig becuase they never used my really hair for the photos. i sighed. i had never had this much peace of quit for a long time. i checked the clock on my wall by my big flat screen tv. 2:34. well i might as well go to the market since i packed everything since yesturday and yes i did it not anyone else. i dont need people doing everything for me. i got up and went through the double doors were my closet is. i decided to wear my victory secreat black lace panty and bra set. My designer black camel tank top and red long sleve shirt that had bottons that i left three top bottons unbotton. i put on my fav. jeans, angels( i love them even thought there cheap for a model) i decied the dark skinny jeans. i put my black desighner boots that go all the way up to your knee with a little bit of a heel(im all ready tall i dont need very high heals). All i needed was my red heart shape necklace and earings, then my black desighner purse that is big enought to fit a cat in and does not have long strapes(i hate long strapes), and im ready to go. i hop in my nice black car **(i dont now a lot of car names so let your mind wounder on that and dream your dream car or whatever)** amd drive to the market.

...

As im in the line i cant stop staring at the man doing his job as a cash res. he is the most hansome man i have ever seen and that is saying somthing. he has a mix of red and brown hair that makes it look like bronze with sparkling green eyes, which was staring at my chest. if it was any other guy i would be mad at that but with him i felt happy about it. it mad me feel sexy and more confedent. he peeled his eyes away to look at my face and are eyes looked. it was like time frozed. it was like no one was there just me and him. after a while someone beside me cleared her throut so i looked at her and she looked mad. i just gave her a mean stare and went back and asked for his name.

"Edward"

"Bella"

as he was bading up i looked for a peice of paper and wrote call me and my #,and handed it to him with the money. Before he could say anything i grabed my bages and left smiling all the way home.

**this is the end of the first chapter sorry it is short next chapter will be longer and sorry for misspelled things and stuff like that i will redo that stuff later right now im to tired to care i promise to finish this as soon as possible. please wright me love you all i will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I could not get him of my mind. i have never really had fellings for a guy or even kissed a guy, but know all of a souden i'm falling in lo.. don't even say that word Bella. oh great now im talking to myself. just then i hear my ringtone. without thinking i pick it up.

"hello"

"hello um... it's me Edward". oh shit i hope he does not think im desperate for picking up right away even though i am desterate. i have been sitting on my bed waiting to afried to do anything for fear of not hearing my phone.

"oh yeah are you free i could not really talk to you becuase i was holding up the line. would you go on a date with me". i have no i deal what im saying. am i even doing this right?

"yes i would love to go on a date with you when". i want to see him now even though it has only been 3 hours.

"how about you meet me at my place when ever your ready and i can show you my mad cooking skills".

"alright". i tell him my adress and then we said are good byes and i head off to fixing my rooms taking off all my pic of the wall.

...

i hear the door ring just as i was about to start desert(since it is to late to cook dinner).

i open the door to find myself dazzed.

**sorry i left it off with that i just wanted to start it so i wont forget what i was thinking this was just a rough sketch anyway im going to make it better later please wright me for what i should do for the date and how there phone call should be should i leave it like this or change it PLEASE WRITE IM HAVING A WRITTERS BLOCK I DONT remember how things go i only had one boyfriend and im still with him and we met like a fair tale(dance and it been a year now) not like the story so i dont know if this is to fast or how the phone call should be love you all PLEASE WRITE ME.**


End file.
